High speed computers often use parallel flat cable bus comprising a plurality of conductors arranged side by side in a common plane spaced and insulated from each other in a ribbon of dielectric material. In addition it is desirable that the cables go from a narrow, high density area to a wide transmission area. The wide cable area can maximize the signal propagation characteristics and increase the manufacturing yield of the flat cables. In the prior art generally these flat cables go from a broad terminal end to a narrow transmission section and then back to being broad at the other terminating end. The purpose of the broadening is to have connector pads and make easy access to connectors. The connectors at the terminating end would be roughly ten conductors per inch. In an effort to reduce the space taken up by the connectors at the terminal end, especially for large high speed computers requiring multiple harnesses, is desirable that the terminating end width be as small as possible and these terminating ends are made even closer than the middle transmission section. The transmission sections are wider so as to prevent resistive losses and other characteristic problems. This density at the terminating ends may be on the order of 100 conductors per inch. The conventional manner in which these cables are made is a fan-out pattern as shown in the prior art in FIG. 1. The wires on the outside of the cable are longer than the central wires. Specifically for one inch connector widths to a three inch transmission cable the maximum difference is 0.82 inch. At expected future signal propagation velocities, this results in a time skew of 130 picoseconds. In a typical processor/memory/processor loop of a supercomputer this is multiplied by four to six consecutive flat cable buses. An example of such a system is described in application Ser. No. 176,495 filed Mar. 31, 1988 and entitled "High Performance Computer Package". The accumulated differential distance clock skew becomes a significant portion of the two to four nanosecond machine cycle that would be necessary for this type of computer.